¡¿Kido es directioner!
by maki-imotto
Summary: el mundo es lo bastante ironico y lleno de cosas bizarras,pero sera posible que haya algo tan bizarron como llegarse a enterar que Kido Tsubomi fuese una amante de la banda inglesa y que sea nada mas y nada menos que... ONE DIRECTION


**ok esto es bastante raro,¿kido directioner?,se me ocurrio en el momento..CHOTTO MATTE!**

**es decir se imaginan a kido en un concierto con pubertas directioner,ES COMO VER A KUROHA LLORANDO EN TITANIC entonces quise hacer algo original y romanticoso**

**una cosa mas tienen que averiguar la pareja,no la pienso decir.**

**no es tan dificil de adivinar tampoco**

**por cierto,la idea de la portada se me vino ahorita mismo a la mente y la razon de la que por que hise a kido directioner no es por que yo lo sea si no por que mis amigas y yo hicimos un trabajo y me tuvieron el maldito dia escuchando one direction y bueno INSPIRACION VINO y ATACO**

**bueno hora de leer**

* * *

><p>Era imposible de chica tan tsundere y fría que podía hacer las mas perfectas llaves a su muñeco de prueba (kano),que tenia una mirada de la muerte para todos,oculte algo tras esos audífonos bien puestos,algo como que sea amante de las bandas inglesas.<p>

Era un día normal en el mekakushi-dan,Shintaro discuta con ene por un misteriosamente extraviado archivo donde el pelinegro contenía "información de gran importancia" en otras palabras,piernas de virus se negaba a decirle donde se encontraba su adorada carpeta.

Por otro lado Mary y Seto se hallaban sentados en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros de la medusa.

Kano entablaba una conversación con la idol,lo cual incomodaba al hermano mayor de esta sin embargo,no los interrumpió debido a que ene lo mantenía ocupado con su carpeta misteriosamente tanto como era un día miércoles,hibiya,hiyori y konoha les tocaba hacer la limpieza,era algo que la líder del dan ya había decidido,cada miércoles dos miembros del dan debían limpiar la casa hacer algo justo colocaron a konoha para que limpie con los dos niños,aunque para ser sinceros Hibiya hacia casi todo el trabajo

Finalmente nuestra danchou-san estaba en la cocina,preparando el almuerzo sin embargo,siempre estaba haciendo lo mismo,colocándose el delantal,una coleta alta, las mangas de su chaqueta estaban remangadas y tenia sus adorados audífonos bien colocados en sus oídos donde se impedía oír lo que ella escuchaba,nunca hablo de eso a nadie,¿Qué escuchaba danchou-san a través de sus audífonos?

La respuesta era fácil según kano,escuchaba música metal y rock,aunque realmente era la hipótesis mas probable debido a que ella siempre decía escuchar esa categoría de música.

-neh,kano-san.-menciono la peli-naranja,captando la atención del rubio.-¿Qué tipo de música escucha danchou-san?-

-la respuesta es muy simple,kisaragi-chan!-le respondió juguetón.-a ella le gusta mucho el metal pesado y el rock.-a partir de eso la chica de su costado realizo una mueca de extrañes.-por que la pregunta kisaragi-chan?-

-es que…hace unos días cogí su Ipod y ella se enojo bastante.-contesto momo tratando de mirar hacia un costado.-me dijo, "no lo toques,no te interesa ver lo que tengo ahí".-dicho esto e imitando un poco la voz de su líder,el rubio dejo escapar un risa.

-es curioso,ella jamas dejo que seto y yo supiéramos que música escucha y cuando le regalábamos CD´s de música que ella decía gustarle nunca los escucho.-dicho esto el par se quedo en silencio,ninguno se dio cuenta que la líder logro a escuchar gran parte de su conversación lo que le hiso pausar su actividad culinaria para ponerse nerviosa y el único que se dio cuenta del nerviosismo fue el hikkimori ,que había escuchado una parte de la charla, debido a que estaba al pendiente que el rubio no le hiciese una broma irrespetuosa a su hermanita menor.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que ya todos estaban en la mesa,y los tres "conserjes" habían terminado de limpiar,pero algo extraño sucedía ahí.

Hibiya estaba muy incomodo y cada vez que kido pasaba por su lado,no podía dejar de temblar y susurrarle cosas hiyori la cual estaba serena sin embargo un tanto preocupada por la situación en la que se habían metido o mejor dicho el situación que hiyori arrastro a hibiya a meterse.

-no creo que sea buena idea,hiyori.-musito en el oído de la niña,haciendo que esta marque una vena de irritación.

-no seas SO-burro hibiya!,no tiene nada de malo.-renegó la pelinegra.

-pero hiyori…-

-bien si no quieres hacerlo,lo haré yo misma!.-grito asahina haciendo que todos los demás miembros los volteen a ver,y aun con los vagos intentos de hibiya de detenerla esta siguió firme a su decisión.

-que es todo este escándalo?-pregunto por primera vez tsubomi dirigiendo su mirada a los miembros mas pequeños.

-danchou-san,tu que opinas sobre las bandas?-pregunto la niña haciendo que su compañero se quede estático del miedo,la peli-verde abrió sus ojos de golpe aunque mantenida su compostura.

-eso depende de cuales estamos hablando.-dicho esta se sentó en la mesa y cerro sus ojos manteniendo su posición y toma su vaso de agua recién colocado.

-y si estamos hablado de…-hiso una pausa para dar a provocar intriga en los demás jóvenes sentados en esa mesa.

-hiyori no lo hagas-musito el amamiya al borde del ataque cardíaco.

-one direction-

Un sonido de un escupitajo

Todo se había ido a la mierda para tsubomi mientras hiyori saco de su bolsillo el ultimo álbum de esos 5 se había ido a la mierda,su dignidad,su honor,su postura de "chica ruda",nadie la tomaría enserio si la veían como realmente era _una directioner_,tendría que soportar las malditas bromas de sea por que tenían que sacar a esa mocosa del daze!,esa niña solo provocaba dolores de cabeza.

Tierra llama a kido tsubomi

Hibiya estaba pálido del miedo,los miembros del dan se sorprendieron a mas no poder,era imposible que Kido Tsubomi sea una amante de las bandas americanas,no podían verla en uno de esos conciertos gritando como una loca maniática y cantando como un pollo agonizando;tampoco llevando posters de esos chicos en su habitación o quizás escuchando su música,ahora el misterio se abría paso en la base,hubiese sido mas creíble que escuche música satánica o de películas de terror..pero ¿one direction?

-D-D-DE Q-QUE H-HABLAS,E-E-ESO NO ES MIO!-balbuceo en alto volumen y parándose bruscamente de la mesa.-

-al igual que esos otros 3 CD´s que tienes en tu habitación.-se burlo la chica.

-D-DÁMELO ASAHINA! ESO NO ES TUYO.-

-y según tu,esto tampoco es tuyo.-hiyori se volvió hacia ella y la peli-verde se quedo estática al ver los rostros sorprendidos de sus miembros de su organización-admite que eres directioner y te lo daré-

Al carajo su honor de líder,tenia ganas de golpear a esa niña,quería que se la tragase el daze o que kuroha venga y le tire una bala,definitivamente era el momento mas vergonzoso de su vida,tener que admitir sus gustos y que realmente era una fangirl.

-yo...s-s-soy…-tomo un bocado de aire.-dire..tioner-

Un volcán acaba de explotar en su interior.

Mencionado lo mencionado,arrancho de las manos de la niña su adorado CD ,y observo por un segundo a los demás individuos,todos eran rostros sorprendidos y uno que otro de burla.

-ya no tengo hambre.-salio corriendo de la cocina y fue directo a su habitación y a encerrarse en ella varios años quizás todo un ciclo o nunca mas volver a salir.

Todo lo que le costo ser una líder que anteponga la disciplina

Lo que le llego a costar ser fuerte y fría

A que le tomen enserio

Todo eso se fue al diablo

Ya no era nadie,no la tomarían enserio,ese secreto que había guardado por mas de 2 años,que solo lo sabia ayano,ahora todo el mundo lo sabia,la iban a fastidiar,era el fin del mundo,no quería saber nada de nadie.

Unas lagrimas de rabia salieron de su mejilla.

_Puta hiyori_

_Puto miércoles de limpieza_

_Puta la que invento esa regla_

_Puta de mi por no cerrar el cuarto_

_Puto __día_

_Puto cielo_

_Puto todo_

Se maldijo a ella misma y apretó con fuerza su cd tratando de protegerlo una vez mas aunque ya nada valía.

Paso una hora,dos,tres y la danchou-san no salia de su cuarto.

Hiyori ya se empezó a sentir culpable de su broma inmadura,hibiya estaba asustado y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro,seto y kano habían tenido la misma idea de ir a hablar con su "hermana" y hacerle entender que no tenia nada de malo que TODO EL MUNDO sepa de sus gustos un tanto fuera de lo normal,momo evitaba que ese mismo par fuese con ese ella,en especial por kano,la idol sabia que el rubio podía decir algo que lo llevaría a cuidados intensivos en un hospital,mary queria animarla pero sabaia que podia ser imprudente,konoha seguía comiendo y persiguiendo a hibiya y por ultimo una virus hablaba con su "_goshujin" _ mientras este estaba en un lugar apartado de la multitud.

-deberías ir a hablar con ella.-dijo la peliceleste de dos coletas.

-¿por que yo?-le cuestiono el kisaragi.

-por que tu también tienes gustos ocultos,te gustan los mangas para chicas,tienes un amor por la serie americana "buena suerte charlie",amas a los conejos,te gusta un grupo de mujeres cantantes llamadas "little mix",eres un fanboy de vocaloid y te gusta bastante los niños kagamines..-shintaro ya tenia una vena encajada en su frente.-y no hablemos de tus imágenes obscenas, por que eso ya todo el mundo lo sabe.-

-¿A donde quieres llegar con eso?-virus y amo se miraron fijamente,de pronto en cuestión de segundos la cybernetica frunció el ceño.

-QUE VAYAS AHÍ Y LA CONSUELES,ERES EL ÚNICO MALDITO HOMBRE QUE TIENE USO DE RAZÓN AQUÍ!-grito desde el celular haciendo que _goshujin_ se sobresalte.

-puede ir kano o seto.-contesto indiferente.

-me vale un soberano cacahuete,anda tu y dale algo de apoyo a menos que quieras que todo el dan vea tu amada colección de brasie-

-TU GANAS LO HARÉ!-grito el chico parándose de la mala gana mientras ene daba saltos desde la pantalla,aunque su amo no parecía tener ganas de ser _consejero emocional._

Subió las escaleras y evito ser visto por todos,llego hasta la habitación de la líder y tomo un bocado de aire.

Seguido de eso nuestra líder se hallaba sentada sobre su cama abrazando sus 4 cd´s y sacando algunas lagrimas de rabia,no parecía querer escuchar los ruidos de alguien por lo que se coloco sus audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar su adorada música.

-¿d-danchou-san puedo pasar?-dijo una voz grave y casi en susurro al otro lado de la puerta,quera botar a cualquier desgraciado que este detrás de esta y mandarlo a la mierda,sin embargo reconocía la voz de todos sus miembros por lo que sabia que ese no era el imbécil de kano y tampoco el ingenuo de seto,aun así no quería que alguien la viese llorar por lo que solo se acerco a la puerta y trataría de ser lo mas sutil posible al botarlo.

-shintaro,estoy bien dile a los demás que pidan algo de comer.-contesto fría y tratando de no sonar débil.

-tu sabes que no estas bien,y te comprendo.-la líder abrio sus ojos de golpe y una lagrima que se había quedado congelada cayo una vez mas.-es curioso,siempre he tratado de mantener ocultos mis gustos.-

-no me comprendes,hazme el favor de retirarte.-le respondió de manera grosera,se escucho un silencio al exterior por lo que ella sintió cierto arrepentimiento por lo que se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y apoyada sobre el piso aun abrazando su Ipod.

-¿shintaro?-hablo en voz alta.

-sigo aquí.-respondo desde el otro lado y ella dejo escapar una risa.-no debes ocultar tus gustos,ya sea one direction o no lo se…-dio una pausa.-tal vez little mix o ser un fanboy de vocaloid.-

-eres un fanboy?.-pregunto dándole animo a la conversación,se escucho una risa.

-si,me encanta vocaloid y cambien las bandas occidentales tales como little mix o las series como buena suerte charlie-uso un tono algo juguetón que hiso reír una vez mas a la chica del otro lado-ademas one direction es una buena banda,no tienes de que avergonzarte.-la voz del chico era tan calida que kido formo una sonrisa,y aunque este no la pudo observar lo podía percibir.

-pero..ya no me tomaran en serio,sin ofender pero a ti nadie te toma enserio por ser ver pornografía.- shintaro suspiro algo nervioso.

-hay una gran diferencia entre tu y yo en esos casos,yo soy una persona un tanto vulnerable y lo admito pero tu..eres decidida y fuerte no creo que deberían afectarte esas cosa y ¿ademas a ti que te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti?,no es el fin del mundo kido-san.-dio una pausa y continuo,en ese transcurso kido se mostraba sonriente.-si sirve de algo,te apoyare en lo que necesites.-volvió a pausar debido a que se encontraba algo incomodo.

Tsubomi parecía sentir algo de ardor en las mejillas.

-okay?-

-okay-

Respondió la peli-verde con algo de esa timidez que años atrás haba dejado,dicho esto,se puso de pie y poco a poco abrio la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con shintaro kisaragi en frente suyo y con una serena sonrisa que en definitiva le hiso olvidarse de tu carpeta extraviada,despues eso el pelinegro observo el Ipod de la chica y vio el nombre de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en la pantalla.

-esa canción la conozco y me gusto.-

Una vez mas Kido Tsubomi sonrio y ambos se dirigieron a la sala y después de romperle un par de huesos a kano y disculpar a hiyori,pasado la cena y cuando gran parte del dan se fue a dormir,ella se sentó en el sofá a escuchar su canción favorito que por cierto era también esa misma canción que le había gustado al hikkimori.

Se escucharon los pasos de este que había sufrido algo de insomnio y miro a los ojos a la _directioner._

-¿puedo?-pregunto señalando el audífono de la derecha de su líder,esta lo observa y sonrió.-

-es un país libre.-el virgen se sento a lado de tsubomi y se coloco el audifono y escucharon juntos esa cancion favorita de esa banda a la cual kido amaba.

_Story of my life_

A quien carajos le importaba que ella sea directioner,en su interior grito "a la mierda" estaba harta de ocultar sus gustos,queria decirlos y compartirlos como una persona normal,tenia ganas de decir "soy directioner",y ahora que lo sabian todo el dan ya no lo iba a ocultar,no tendria que inventarse nombres de bandas una vez mas o tener que aguantar regalos que no le gustaban,ahora podia decirlo y con bastante alegria.

El mundo es bastante ironico aun asi cabia esa posiblidad de que Kido Tsubomi la de la mirada muerta,realmente fuese una_** directioner.**_

* * *

><p><strong>JA!ERA UN SHINKIDO,gomenne pero queria hacer algo distinto y bueno me salio esto<strong>

**lo de okay? okay lo hise al hazar y no se como abra quedado pero bueno arigato por leer y a la siguiente traere algo mas comico lo prometo**

**sorry a los fans del kanoxkido de antemano gomene suimasen**

**:)**


End file.
